The hepatitis B virus (HBV) afflicts 400 million individuals worldwide and causes an estimated 600,000 deaths each year from complications arising from HBV infection. While several antiviral treatments are approved for use, none of these is able to elicit a therapeutically effective immune response capable of providing durable control of infection except in a small fraction of patients undergoing treatment. As such, there exists a clear unmet medical need for a treatment regimen which can elicit a durable immunological control of HBV infection in a large proportion of patients receiving this treatment.
HBV infection results in the production of two different particles: 1) the HBV virus itself (or Dane particle) which includes a viral capsid assembled from the HBV core antigen protein (HBcAg) and is covered by the hepatitis B surface antigen (HBsAg) and is capable of reinfecting cells and 2) subviral particles (or SVPs) which are high density lipoprotein-like particles comprised of lipids, cholesterol, cholesterol esters and the small and medium forms of the hepatitis B surface antigen (HBsAg) which are non-infectious. For each viral particle produced, 1,000-10,000 SVPs are released into the blood. As such SVPs (and the HBsAg protein they carry) represent the overwhelming majority of viral protein in the blood, HBV infected cells also secrete a soluble proteolytic product of the pre-core protein called the HBV e-antigen (HBeAg).
The hepatitis D virus (HDV) uses HBsAg to form its viral structure (Taylor, 2006, Virology, 344: 71-76) and as such, HDV infection can only occur in subjects with concomitant HBV infection. While the incidence of HDV co-infection in asymptomatic HBV carriers and chronic HBV-related liver disease is low in countries with a low incidence of HBV infection, it is a significant complication in HBV-infected subjects in countries with a high incidence of HBV infection and can increase the rate of progression of liver disease to fulminant hepatitis. As such, the clear unmet medical need in HBV infection is even more pressing in HBV/HDV co-infected subjects.
The current standard methods of treatment for HBV include interferon- or thymosin α1-based immunotherapies and the suppression of viral production by inhibition of the HBV polymerase. HBV polymerase inhibitors are effective in reducing viral production but have lithe to no effect in rapidly reducing HBsAg or can slowly reduce HBsAg with long term treatment in a limited number of patients (as is the case with tenofovir disoproxil fumarate). Interferon based immunotherapy can achieve a reduction of both viral production and early removal of HBsAg from the blood but only in a small percentage of treated subjects. The generally accepted role of HBsAg in the blood is to sequester anti-HBsAg antibodies and avow infectious viral particles to escape immune detection which is likely one of the reasons why HBV infection remains a chronic condition. In addition HBsAg, HBeAg and HBcAg all have immuno-inhibitory properties as discussed below and the persistence of these viral proteins in the blood of patients following the administration of any of the currently available treatments for HBV as described above is likely having a significant impact in preventing patients from achieving immunological control of their HBV infection.
Although the three primary HBV proteins (HBsAg, HBeAg and HBcAg) all have immunoinhibitory properties (see below), HBsAg comprises the overwhelming majority of HBV protein in the circulation of HBV infected subjects. Additionally, while the removal (via seroconversion) of HBeAg or reductions in serum viremia are not correlated with the development of sustained control of HBV infection off treatment, the removal of serum HBsAg from the blood (and seroconversion) in HBV infection is a well-recognized excellent prognostic indicator of antiviral response on treatment which will lead to control of HBV infection off treatment (although this only occurs in a small fraction of patients receiving immunotherapy). Thus, while reduction of all three major HBV proteins (HBsAg, HBeAg and HBcAg) may result in the optimal removal of inhibitory effect, the removal of HBsAg alone is likely sufficient in and of itself to remove the bulk of the viral inhibition of immune function in subjects with HBV infection.
Therefore, in the absence of any current treatment regimen which can restore immunological control of HBV in a large proportion of patients, there is a need to be provided with an effective treatment against HBV infection and HBV/HDV confection which can restore immunological control in the majority of patients.